


Luck of the Winter

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruises, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Severe Bruising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Winter didn’t favour the athletic. If anything it favoured the lucky and required a consistent maintenance schedule to be manageable.Hux takes a fall and finds kindness from a neighbour.





	Luck of the Winter

Winter didn’t favour the athletic. If anything it favoured the lucky and required a consistent maintenance schedule to be manageable. 

Hux was not overly athletic. Normally he could carry his groceries, or any heavy or awkward objects so long as it was for short distances. He was more bendy than most people would expect given his tall frame. He was relatively coordinated, from use of the elliptical machine at the gym he went to. Normally he used the treadmill, and could run outside if he so wished, but in the recent bout of snow and ice, that would be treacherous.

As it was for him.

Three weeks into winter, and over a month since the first sign of snow appeared across the city, he was heading out the apartment building, a few minutes early to catch the train to work. Knowing the snowfall that came overnight he gave himself the extra time to navigate sidewalks yet to be shoveled. 

The sad state of sidewalks was also the same case as the outside of their building. He could see it as he approached the first of the glass doors, from foyer to vestibule. 

His shoe treads collected the slush collected and melted on the weather mats in the vestibule.

Out the second door he was hit with a face full of icy wind. Stinging his eyes he maintained his pace, not thinking anything of the snow underfoot.

Until he hit the first step down to sidewalk level, unsalted and a sheet of pure ice.

He didn’t know what hurt worse when he finally found ground. His tailbone hitting the sidewalk or his elbows slamming against the paved, iced over, stairs.

The taxi that had been idling in front of the building kept running even though the driver rushed to his side. Hux insisted he could move but upon standing the agony swept through his whole body and he nearly buckled over, ass cheeks protesting. 

He phoned into work to tell them he would be late, as he was getting an unnecessary drive to the hospital. The taxi driver rolled his eyes but continued his route. Hux paid him regardless and had most of his dignity in tact as he only winced a little when the driver escorted him into the emergency room. When he was seen by a doctor he was given the good news that there were no broken bones, but that he would be suffering from bruises for several weeks from the hard impact he took to his elbows and tailbone. 

He did scoff when the doctor advised buying a couple of pillows for the times he would be sitting. 

Except by the following day, after his visit to the pharmacy after work, he now had a doughnut pillow for his office chair at work and a second one for wherever he chose to sit at home. When he wasn’t seated Millicent didn’t hesitate to use it for herself. 

One inconvenience would’ve been enough but his elbows were a more regular problem. Taking the subway quickly became unbearable. Too many people bumping into him leant to his elbows always been jostled and bent in directions that, normally not painful, made him bite his lip to keep from spewing vitriol and curses. His left elbow was the least injured, thankfully, but his right arm was taking longer to recover, not helped by the fact that it was the side taking most of the blows.

A visit to his doctor came up with a solution, which led to him where he was now.

It was recommended that for going outside, and particularly busy public spaces, he should wear a sling that was visible for other people. People weren’t typically considerate of others unless there was a visible injury. If someone was using crutches they were given a wide berth. The sling also helped to put his arm at an angle that wasn’t constant agony. Straight against his side or bent even at the smallest inch wrong his elbow would flare up. It was hard to maintain the correct angle with his thick coat on, not to mention the sleeve didn’t want to fit with how swollen his arm was.

Some people called it a poncho, and had it been designed to be waterproof it could’ve been. But the thick wool fabric was very warm, lined on the inside with fleece. He could pull back the right side of the poncho to free his arm so the sling was visible. People were giving him the space he needed and he fielded the compliments on it when he did get them. The dark grey garment lined with stitches of violet and hemming the bottom was attractive. 

To him it wasn’t a poncho, it was a cape that he bore regally. He would’ve strutted had the weather been kinder to such a pace. 

Yet his ability to carry his groceries, heavy or not, was not something he could accommodate with his elbows recovering. Returning to his apartment, tired from work, irritable from the crowds at the grocers, he was trying to best to hoist the grocery carrier-bucket on wheels up the steps, minding the newest layer of ice from yet another cold and snowy day. 

An excited yip and someone yelling cut his success short when he saw a corgi running straight towards him. There was no one else around it could be running towards. Sure enough it was soon bumping against his ankles and cart. His body twinged every time, from tailbone to arms and elbows, anticipating the worst. 

“Get your dog back you cretin!” he yelled, regardless that he didn’t see the owner yet. “Don’t you know how to control the thing?”

“Take it easy! My dog hasn’t done anything to harm you.” The man who clamoured up the steps was more agile and steady than he would be for the rest of the season. He stooped to grab the collar of his dog, the leash hanging from his other hand. “My dog has never hurt anyone before.”

“I don’t want to take any chances is all!” Realising he was still on the shrill side he took a deep breath, stepped back and turned to face dog and owner properly. 

At that moment the other man looked up, his eyes widening at the sling. “Oh shit. Well, you could’ve been nicer about what you said.”

“I was in a panic, for reasons,” Hux replied, his bite lessening still. The corgi, no longer free to inspect his bags, settled and sat in the snow, no longer panting or barking. “I apologise, to you and your dog.”

“Name’s Poe.” 

Hux cocked his head, to which the dog mirrored. “You or the dog?”

“Me.” Poe chuckled, freed his fingers from its collar to scratch the scruff of fur sticking up over it. “She’s Bebe.” 

“I fell on these stairs a little over a week ago. I don’t want a repeat,” he explained, adjusting his grip on the handle of his carrier. “And I’m Hux.” 

“That was you?” Hux was about to nod when Poe followed quick with another question. “Did you break your arm?”

“No, I lucked out with that part. But both my elbows are badly bruised and a sling is helpful if I don’t want people to bump into me. It’s visible, at least when I have my cape back,” he explained.

“It looks good on you, the cape,” Poe interjected. He stood up once he had the leash reattached to Bebe’s collar. She hesitated before moving forward, sniffing at the bags closest to the bottom of his carrier. “Can I help you with your groceries?” 

Pride told him to politely decline but a smile pulled at his lips and he found himself nodding. “I do have a cat upstairs, in case Bebe’s not a fan of them.”

“Oh, she likes everyone and everything,” Poe assured him once he took the handle from him, their gloved hands brushing. “Anyone else with you?”

“No,” Hux replied, fairly sure he caught Poe from outright grinning when he glanced over to him.

Poe didn’t hesitate from locking eyes with him though and there was a definite gleam of determination. “Good.”

Bebe trotted on the far side of them, a controlled pace that let Hux and Poe walk side by side unhindered. 

Perhaps there was some luck to be had this winter.

**Author's Note:**

> At one point I was going to have Poe ask "Can I help you into your bed" but.... no.


End file.
